


Reading

by VVuser8



Series: Tonaegiri Week 2021 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Competition, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Tonaegiri Week, Tonaegiri Week 2021, Unresolved Sexual Tension, spelling bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Day 3 of Tonaegiri Week 17/03/2021: ReadingTogami scowled across the yard. Kyoko Kirigiri, the class detective and his bitter rival, was sitting on the other side of the yard with her annoying friends Aoi Asahina, Taeko Yasuhiro and Shuichi Saihara reading what looked like some criminal cases from across the globe.Naegi, his boyfriend and the so-called “Ultimate Lucky Student” sat next to him, peering over at his textbooks with a furrowed brow. Stupid Naegi. He was the one who had roped him into this anyways.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Tonaegiri Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212188
Kudos: 10





	Reading

Togami scowled across the yard. Kyoko Kirigiri, the class detective and his bitter rival, was sitting on the other side of the yard with her annoying friends Aoi Asahina, Taeko Yasuhiro and Shuichi Saihara reading what looked like some criminal cases from across the globe.

Naegi, his boyfriend and the so-called “Ultimate Lucky Student” sat next to him, peering over at his textbooks with a furrowed brow. Stupid Naegi. He was the one who had roped him into this anyways.

_ “Hey Togami-chan!” _

_ Naegi was waving at him enthusiastically across the room. _

_ “So there’s this spelling bee, and my sister really really wanted the giant unicorn plushie and she joined and asked me to join too! It sounded fun, so I decided to join. I’m not too bad at spelling! The Ultimate Speller in Class 66 isn’t allowed to participate, so I might have a chance!” _

_ “Congratulations…” _

_ “And I was thinking though, I’m rlly not the best at spelling, especially compared to you! So can you please please join in too?” _

_ Naegi’s puppy eyes gaze at him, and Togami opens his mouth to say no, but what comes out instead. _

_ “Fine then.” _

_ A huge, sappy grin spreads across Naegi’s face, and he hugs him tight, grinning from ear to ear. Togami feels strangely glad he volunteered, if only to see the boy's face light up like the fairy lights hanging off the shop beside him. _

_ The shop door opens, and Kirigiri walks past, Her lavender plaits fly backwards and forwards as she walks, brushing against her ear, her eyes firm (and rather attractive- no wtf byakuya stop it- but she is- she’s your enemy- and?) and her figure quite pretty and rather intimidating. If you were anyone other than Byakuya Togami that is. _

_ “Oh, hey Kirigiri-san!” smiles Naegi from beside him. “We were just talking about an upcoming spelling bee me and Togami-chan entered recently. You want to join?” _

_ Kirigiri blinks. “Okay, sure.” _

_ Togami scowls. “You never told me *she* was taking part.” _

_ “Togami-kun, are you perhaps too scared to go against me in the contest, hmmm?” asks Kirigiri, leaning in with a smirk. _

_ Togami grits his teeth. “Not at all. In fact, prepare to get crushed.” _

And here he was. Simultaneously competing with Kyoko Kirigiri on a  _ stupid  _ Spelling Bee. And now he was pretty sure she was  _ staring  _ at him. Like could she  _ please _ not. Keep looking across at him. With those ridiculously attractive eyes. (Naegi says he’s being paranoid. As if he’d know.)

He huffs, and turns back to his textbook, unable to get her face out of his head. Dammit. Well, at least it’ll be over soon. The Spelling Bee is tomorrow morning. Time for her to be crushed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Again, an entire day late :( also are my fics getting worse or is that just me? Also some glaring at each other while secretly in love while the sensible one tries to be a peacemaker and fails horribly Tonaegiri- or at least that's what I tried to do. (Also how was this related to the prompt?!) Pls comment btw! Even if it's to say it sucked!


End file.
